


One of those Days

by Adenil



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Domestic, EdT3, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Notes: So, I know there’s a lot of strife in the EEnE fan community over pairings, and love, and all that great mushy stuff. Sometimes, people get sad when Double D ends up with Eddy and Ed is left alone. This makes me sad, too! Thus I have taken a leaf out of Star Trek’s book and decided that OT3s are A-OK.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One of those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: So, I know there’s a lot of strife in the EEnE fan community over pairings, and love, and all that great mushy stuff. Sometimes, people get sad when Double D ends up with Eddy and Ed is left alone. This makes me sad, too! Thus I have taken a leaf out of Star Trek’s book and decided that OT3s are A-OK.

Sometimes, he would get frustrated with the state of affairs. He would come home after a long day at the library and find Eddy with his feet up, watching the sports channel blankly. He wouldn’t get so much as a howdy-do until Ed came bumbling down the stairs, all oblivious smiles, chatting about his latest SciFi thriller idea and never really thinking to ask Double D about _his_ day. He would have to make supper and clean house, never quite coaxing a real heartfelt kiss from either of his partners.

 

But today wasn’t one of those days, and for that he was glad.

 

His arms were full of books to refurbish as he toed open the door. He expected to see the house a shambles, as usual, but instead found the floor freshly mopped and waxed, the pictures straightened, the carpet in the living room freshened, and the scent of lemon hanging in the air. He heard sizzling from the kitchen and placed his books on the hallway table before going to investigate.

 

As he entered Eddy glanced over his shoulder and graced him with an uncanny smile. Double D felt his knees go weak as Eddy looped an arm around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. “What would you like in your omelet, Double D?” he asked as he cracked eggs, two at a time, into a metal bowl.

 

“Oh, I’m sure whatever you and Ed are having would be more than acceptable, Eddy.”

 

“Really? ‘Cause Edd just wanted bacon and cheese and I was planning on dicing a habanero for mine…”

 

“…Perhaps some mushrooms, if it isn’t too inconvenient?”

 

Eddy laughed and kissed him again before twirling him away. “It’ll be ready in a few. Lumpy’s upstairs.”

 

Feeling tingly and happy, Double D made his way up the stairs to Ed’s study. He knocked gently and pushed open the door to see Ed bent over his keyboard typing away. He knew enough to let Ed finish his thought, and waited patiently near the door as he did. He eyed the piles of manuscripts at various stages of completion as he waited. One in particular, _Zombie Mothers from Beyond the Grave_ , looked nearest to completion and he flipped absently through the first few pages.

 

After a moment Ed sighed and leaned back to crack his knuckles and fix Double D with a pleasant smile. He had a pencil tucked behind one ear and a red pen behind the other, and his smile immediately lit up the room. “You’ll like that one,” Ed said, indicating the manuscript Double D still held. “There’s this really cute, smart guy who always wears a hat and saves the zombie mom.”

 

Double D laughed and strolled over to give Ed a peck on the lips. “Eddy’s making us dinner; are you almost finished?”

 

“Yeah, I just need to map out the next section. Give me five and I’ll be down, okay?” He brushed a lock of red hair from his eyes, already turning back to the screen.

 

“We’ll be waiting,” Double D said, noting internally to expect a wait closer to fifteen or twenty minutes.

 

Back downstairs, Double D sat at the bar and watched Eddy bustle around the kitchen dreamily. The savory smell of cooking mushrooms, peppers, and bacon wafted through the air, enticing Double D to let out a lazy sigh.

 

“Any special occasion for a dinner-breakfast, Eddy?”

 

Eddy grinned at him over his shoulder. “Well, I was going to wait ‘til supper, but I suppose I could tell you now. I just landed my first major contract!”

 

“Oh, Eddy, that’s wonderful!” He pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I’m sure it’s a sign of more to come.”

 

Eddy agreed cheerfully before turning back to his cooking, and soon enough the three of them were seated around the table enjoying their meal. Double D listened, pleased, as Eddy filled him in on the nature of the contract. As they neared the end of their omelets he filled them in on the library’s latest acquisitions as Ed interjected his occasional off-brand humor.

 

Sometimes, Double D wondered what the chances were that the three of them could find happiness with each other. The universe had to have conspired against it from the start. There were so many variables: meeting each other, attraction, the slow erosion of family life, and outside forces that constantly attempted to pull them apart. But as they sat curled together on the couch enjoying a movie marathon for old-times-sake, he decided that chance didn’t matter.

 

It was always meant to be this way.

 


End file.
